cadena de amor
by miegyl phantom
Summary: shuichi has something in him. inside him. however, he doesn't know whether yuki will approve it or not. will they still be struggling together on the chains of love?
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I don't own gravitation.

But I hope y'all gonna enjoy this one.

Prologue

The band has finished their rehearsal. Now, it's dismissal time. The little synthesizer has gone home already. But it seems like the pink-haired boy and the brown-haired guitarist hasn't set their feets off to go home.

Well, not yet.

At least not yet.

Shuichi Shindou was walking around at the conference room in circles. While Hiro, his best friend, sitting in one of the chairs, was just wondering why was he acting eccentric lately.

Shuichi was walking in circles. The chairs, in their perfect position, was beautifully arranged until Hiro got one of them and put it in which way Shuichi was going to walk.

In short, Hiro placed a nuisance to the over-confused Shuichi.

Shuchi, not noticing the chair, continued to walk until he stumbled off the floor.

"Hiro! Why did you do that!" The angry vocalist said sitting in his knees.

"Because, walking around in circles will not help you in solving your problem, baka!" the guitarist answered.

"I know that very well, and I feel comfortable doing that even if it will not help me to solve my problem." The teary-eyed-pocky-lover replied.

"For God's sake Shuichi-kun, why don't you just tell it to Yuki-san?" Hiro said in a brotherly way.

Shuichi was sniffling through every word that he is saying. "demo..de-mo--d-d-de-mo.."

"HE MAY BE MAD AT ME WHEN HE ALREADY KNOWS!" the confused Shuichi cried over the conference room like a boy who lost his lollipop.

He continued to cry…and cry…and cry…and cry.

But thankfully no one was around to hear them.

"Ok stop that Shuichi." Hiro said in a more serious way.

Shuichi, noticing that Hiro is kinda pissed, stopped crying. He looked up to Hiro and noticed that he was smiling the way he used to when he was comforting him.

Everytime Hiro does that, Shuichi feels he's always safe and comfortable being with him through all those years that they have been struggling together since High School.

The long-haired guitarist stood up saying, "If you can't tell it to Yuki-san, I will be the one to do it then."

Shuichi was surprised to what Hiro said.

Then the pink-haired boy instantly said, "Hiro, no!"

"Why?" the guitarist replied.

"Because I want to be the one who will say that to him."

"Then if that's the case, you better tell it to him or, do you want to give birth to your children without their irritated novelist father?" Hiro smirked.

"Hiro, don't say bad things to Yuki-darling!" Shuichi said.

But he knows that Hiro was only kidding.

"Darling? You call Yuki-san darling?" Hiro said quitching his eyebrow with some kind of idiosyncrasy in his voice. Rather, peculiarity.

"Yes, I call him darling, why do you ask?" The pink-haired boy said with a tone of condescending or sort of humble in his voice.

"And what did Yuki said about that?" Hiro replied in a challenging manner.

Shuichi had flushed cheeks gleaming with beautiful shades of pink. He bowed down for the reason that he was so shy.

"Shuichi?" Hiro said.

"Uh, he does not know that I call him darling. Ehehehehehe.." Shuichi said that with a slight uneasy tone in his voice. "I plan to call him that when we have children." Shuichi gave Hiro the best reassuring smile he could ever give.

"So you have a plan to tell him that you're..pregnant?" Hiro replied

Shuichi, while standing up, said "Yes! I'm confident now!" Shuichi beamed.

"but Hiro, pray for me, ok?" Shuichi said uneasily.

"Ok then. Good Luck." Hiro placed a hand on Shuichi's head like brother assuring him that he will be safe.


	2. The Confession

The Confession 

This is it. The start of all Shuichi's nightmares.

"No." Yuki exclaimed.

The novelist, who was wearing his eyeglasses, was at his office sitting at the chair in front of his desk, and looking at his laptop and thinking what's next in line for his upcoming story that his producer worked really hard just to persuade him to get his story done next month.

" but why Yuki?" Shuichi said, who was just standing parallel to the closed door.

Yuki didn't answer. He continued to look at the screen of his laptop.

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Don't you dare fuck shout at me!"

"And just for the record, I have no plans of taking care nor being the father of your daughter!" the novelist replied angrily.

The pink-haired vocalist, who was teary-eyed, no, not teary-eyed, whose tears flowing on his flushed cheeks said, " if you don't like a girl, is it alright for you to have a boy then?" Shuichi continued to cry and the difference from before is that he is now sobbing.

"Y-y- -yu---yu--ki… onegai… give me an answer…" Shuichi said.

"What do you mean?" The blonde-haired novelist replied while typing the scenes on his mind.

" Th--th-ere a--re t-t--two h--hu---m--an b--b-b-b-beings inside---- me." The pink-haired boy replied.

"You mean you're carrying twins inside you?" Yuki said calmly.

"Y--y--yes.." Shuichi nervously replied.

Afraid of what might be the novelist's reaction, Shuichi just stood there and closed his eyes, dreaming that all of this should be flowing smoothly, not roughly.

Just then, the novelist stood up. Shuichi, hearing the sound of the chair going backward, opened his eyes lightly and was surprised when Yuki just passed him without saying anything. Yuki passed Shuichi's way while lighting up a cigarette.

"Yuki…" was all Shuichi can utter after hearing the door being closed.

He fell onto his knees and put his hands covering his face and just cried all the time, murmuring the words: "Yuki.." "I'm sorry.." "please come back to me.."

Being confused, he was afraid that the children he was carrying may not have the future he was aiming they could have.

After sometime, Shuichi walked over to his best friend's house, Hiro, still sobbing while knocking.

"Yes? Hey Shuichi.. what's the matter? Come on in.." Hiro frowned at his best friend's stressed face.

Shuichi walked to Hiro's room and their, he sat on his bed.

"Tell me what happened." Hiro said as he walked to his door

Shuichi just ran over to Hiro and cried, "Yuki didn't accept me.. Hiro, he didn't!"

"Shh.. Shuichi, listen to me, he accepted you.. for god's sake, you've been living with him for the rest of your life.. he accepts you.. it's just that.. he didn't accept the result of your being together with him..or.. or your being pregnant thing.." Hiro said.

"That's just it Hiro.. if he didn't and cannot accept what's inside me means he's rejecting me from his life.." Shuichi continued to cry.

"Hey.. cry at your heart's content alright? After which we'll sort things out. Will it be ok for you if we do that?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi just nodded and cried all night, as if his world will fall apart just seconds away from him.


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation. But, hell, hope y'all enjoy this one.

a/n: sorry for not updating. Lotza school work. It's really different when you're graduating. –sigh- anyway, thanks for those who gave me their thoughts or reactions or even violent ones if there are any. o)

------------

Dreams

Yuki was typing the scenes on his mind when suddenly, the phone rang.

He wondered who it was.

Maybe his editor.

Maybe he is bidding for a little time again.

Until he realized a familiar voice that was speaking with a bit of an uneasy tone.

It was Shuichi.

"Yuki, I know you're there. But if you could just listen, I will stay at Hiro's place tonight. Uh, that's all. Bye."

And then the beep goes off.

Yuki just stared at the screen of his laptop after hearing what Shuichi just said.

"Go ahead. As if I care." Yuki thought. "I don' care a single bit about that child of yours." Yuki was filled with pride.

So much pride.

He didn't even know why.

Maybe, just maybe.. he gets jealous.

Somehow, he felt very irritated.

But the actual reason?

He really didn't know what he was feeling.

----

Hiro's house

" Oi..Shuichi.. wake up..it's morning already..we're gonna be late.. for..work.." Hiro said lazily while also trying to fight the temptation of sleeping longer.

"Shuichi.. wake up.." Hiro patted his best friend's shoulder. a/n: they slept together because of the crying last night. XO

Hiro looked at the time.

His eyes widened at the view of seeing his beloved alarm clock which was a present to him by his beloved Ayaka-chan on their first date for being late.

"Shuichi, wake up!" Hiro jumped realizing how much time they lost for rehearsing the songs that are to come up in their new album. a/n: well at least he was able to stand up, right? Thanks to Ayaka.

Hiro threw a pillow aiming at Shuichi's head. He realized how much of a sleepy head his ever cute best friend was.

Shuchi then again stumbled off the floor because of the impact of the pillow. a/n: surely, you wouldn't believe how strong Hiro was, right?

"What now Hiro!" Shuichi replied angrily.

Remember, play with a drunk but not with a person who just woke up. Or else, get ready to face the music.

"I will just inform you that we are VERY LATE for work! Your highness!" Hiro replied.

"How did you know!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"What do you think of me? A JERK? As in J-E-R-K? Look at the clock!" That's right.

This time, Hiro really spelled it out.

Shuichi's eyes was also widened by the view.

He didn't care if he will fix the bed or not. He just ran to the bathroom and changed, then left without saying a word to Hiro like a hurricane.

Hiro understood what this day really meant for Shuichi. They've talked about it last night. Of course, without K's gun they would still be sleeping up to this point if he hadn't visited the two. Fortunately, they overslept. And this would be a good reason for K to shoot them dead on-the-spot.

--NG Studio--

Shuichi really waited for this day. The day when he will be able to make a new album again. This time, not for Yuki. But for his children. No matter how it hurts, he needed to continue striving hard even if a lot of people have given up on it a long time ago.

That's what just he needs.

A spark of encouragement and PERSEVERANCE.

Shuichi knew that all of this will soon be solved. It will be reversed.

Hate will be Love and Bad will be Good.

That's how it's going to be for Shuichi.

"Oi Shuichi!" Hiro's voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm here." Shuichi answered.

Alas! Hiro catched up with him.

"You could've at least waited for me to go with you. Baka." Hiro was out of breath. He was holding his knee when he said that.

"Sorry, Hiro." Shuichi beamed.

He hardly turned his head to Hiro.

"It's ok." Hiro smiled back at Shuichi. He wondered if anything was wrong with him except for the fact that Yuki rejected him.

Most of the time he would hug Hiro to death till he was running out of air saying he was sorry and that he has just gotten too excited.

"Something wrong, Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi nodded and pointed at his right. He had cold sweat ever since he stopped from the hall.

Hiro didn't seem to understand because he can't see what he was trying to tell.

He didn't understand until he saw a 22-caliber aimed at Shuichi's neck.

Oops, did I say neck? It was supposed to be aimed at the brain actually.

Hiro tried to stop the person from shooting Shuichi.

Instead, the said gun was already inside his mouth. He was surprised how fast its head really was.

His worst nightmare was confirmed.

It was K.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why are you late! Didn't I told you to be early for this day! Huh!" The long-haired blonde exclaimed with his southern accent of Japanese.

"We're sorry, K!' The two had nearly made their bodies explode to death because of the gun.

"You see there was a problem last night the reason we are late." Hiro replied calmly.

"Isn't that right Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded.

"What is it? What's the problem?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned their heads around only to see the synthesizer carrying some things for their rehearsal.

Shuichi closed his eyes for a moment.

Knowing how his manager and the synthesizer were really curious about his problem, he just smiled.

He opened his eyes and dream that his day at the studio was also like his life at Yuki's apartment.

Fun, he thought.

"Shuichi?" Suguru said.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." He paused. "Now, shall we start? I'm so excited!" Shuichi run from the hall to the recording room with stars on his eyes.

They all felt happy for Shuichi that he was frantically fine. They all wondered how fast he can recover from anything.

Well, anything but Yuki.

The plain possessed, irritated novelist himself.

They all wondered.

Except for Hiro, of course.


	4. You missed me

**You missed me**

The rehearsal was done.

Hours ago, when they were still rehearsing, a lot of laughs and bangs can be heard from the building. Bypassers just wondered if there was a terrorist attack on-going at the NG building.

Funny, eh?

------

The band had finished recording some songs though Shuichi still hasn't been able to finish some songs because he was cramming through K's demanding words.

He said that if they didn't finish studying a song and record it in just ten minutes, he would blow their head off and would gladly give it to Mr. Yuki, for Shuichi, Ms. Ayaka, for Hiro and to Mr. Tohma for a well-sound Suguru.

But suddenly hearing Yuki's name, Shuichi frowned.

K noticed the sad expression on the boy's face. He knew that there is something that the boy is yearning to tell everyone. If he has the courage, that is.

K, having a keen sense for things, like what most reckless managers have, just cheered up Shuichi in the form of a game called, --KILLING TIME--.

That's just it. Literally KILLING TIME.

Though others may not notice it, reckless managers are better than those cautious once because they are not afraid to take any risks in life and that shows that they have a very keen sense for things.

-----------------------and because they have the power to control anything with just a GUN.

Just a plain gun.

-.-;

---after the rehearsal---

Shuichi and Hiro both headed for the best place in town.

A coffee shop with an open-air area with it.

Even though both are not caffeine addicts, they just wanna hang around in a gag-like way.

Meaning, **buying nothing just for sitting**.

But it's alright to THE OWNERS anyway.

It's Ryuichi and Tatsuha's coffee shop by the way. a/n: hey, they rhyme! 

A coffee will still be a coffee shop even if they're ran by two sweet sensations who act like fucking bastards.

They even make out when they have costumers.

Thankfully those consumers are relatives.

Now that's a good sign. Neh?

Anyway, the coffee shop, like what's been mentioned has an open-air area for costumers who feel like throwing up.

Nah, just kiddin' there.

It has some tables where it has an order of around two to four chairs surrounding it, with a big umbrella at the center of the table whose handle is just inserted to the center hole of the table.

Now, now. There sat many kinds of people.

On one side, a person who was obviously a 'techie' was seated on the hot spot area where in lots and lots of connections are being made, while on the other side, there lay a man, with a very serious expression on his face, so gloomy that you can grieve for it already with just one look.

Likewise, the long-haired guitarist and the pink-haired singer sat in a cool place, surrounded by trees, which has a soothing or a calming effect in peoples nerves, or feelings, to be precise.

They sat there for about one hour exchanging nonsense stories until the time when Hiro just slipped on his mouth the name of Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi then again, frowned. a/n: just an advice, don't frown too much or you'll look like you're already 60 years older: ) 

"Shuichi, speaking about Yuki-san, why don't you try to talk to him again?" Hiro said.

There was silence for a moment.

Shuichi looked at the couple who sat just across them, having their baby seated between them.

_They look so happy._ Shuichi thought.

Seeing the family so joyful, Shuichi wondered if there would come a time when they—Yuki, their babies, and him—will also be happy having each other by their side.

"Shuichi?"

He came back to reality.

"Huh? What did you say? I kinda lost it on the middle part coz there's something that caught my attention." Shuichi said. "Sorry, Hiro." Shuichi added with a blissful smile.

"Lemme guess, the couple with their baby right?" Hiro said in a more serious manner.

The pink-haired singer just nodded. After that, nothing followed.

"Don't worry Shuichi, if it has really gotten to the pits of your nerves, I'll talk to him once and for all." Hiro replied in the most brotherly way he could ever be to Shuichi.

Shuichi just smiled.

After that. They left.

Just minutes after they crossed the street, there came a blonde. Tall, with those vicious golden eyes that glared so inalienably to whatever it is that he was looking at.

It was Yuki.

The novelist.

He sat on the very spot where Hiro and Shuichi placed their butts for a talk.

'Course, he also saw the couple with their baby just across him.

_How cute. _Yuki thought when the couple assist their baby on eating an ice cream.

_Really thoughtful._ Just then, the baby cried because the ice cream was spilled.

_Tch. They remind me of something._ Yuki thought, not realizing that he was already saying it aloud.

Fortunately, someone heard it.

A by-passer.

The owner of the coffee shop.

His dumb brother.

_What a coincidence. My brother? Hanging out in my shop? I mean, our shop? Heh, nice.. how thoughtful of him to visit us.._ Tatsuha thought. He leaned forward to his brother.

"What was that, Aniki?" Tatsuha said while sitting near his beloved brother.

"NEe Aniki, tell me, who made you remind something like that?" he added.

Yuki, not in his own senses, said, "Shuichi."

"Oh, your ever-so-cute Shuichi?" Tatsuha smirked.

"Yeah." Yuki jumped.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Yuki exclaimed, making others stare at them.

"Well, well, look who's talking, maybe _I_ should be the one's saying that." Tatsuha replied emphasizing on the word I.

"Think again, Aniki. What are you doing in our shop?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders. "It's a waste of time here." He replied and just left the place as if seeing nothing.

"Oi, Oi! Aniki! Matte! I'm not finished yet!" Tatsuha said following Yuki.

But before he knew it, Yuki already crossed the street and was nowhere to be found.

"Tche, loser." Tatsuha walked back to the shop.

That night, after completely forgetting all of the orders in his story, Yuki just sat on his couch, realizing what a big mistake he has done, and waited for Shuichi all night on the living room with just his companions: several cans of beers and a box of cigarette sticks.


	5. How?

**How?**

---Hiro's apartment---

The very next morning of the day that Hiro promised Shuichi that he will talk to Yuki-san, before Shuichi knew it, Hiro was already gone.

Nowhere to be found.

Shuichi woke up with the blinds already fixed, the room, already clean, and the breakfast, already cooked.

The smell of the melting butter from the hotcakes that Hiro left on the dining table, filled Shuichi's day a glimpse of a brighter day ahead.

-Sigh- it's always good smelling the aroma of the butter.

With that, Shuichi did what he had to do.

---Yuki's apartment---

Hiro stood at Yuki's garage ready to walk at the door when someone spoke, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He turned around, noticing that familiar voice.

It was Yuki.

"Yuki-san, why are you here?" Hiro asked noticing that he could be humiliated saying those stupid words.

"Shouldn't I be the one who'll ask that?" Yuki replied irritatedly.

He hated having visitors.

"Yes, I know that very well. But my point is, why are you out so early?" Hiro replied.

"Why? Is it a sin for a person to wake up early, get dressed and do the things he needed to do?" Yuki said.

"No, it is not, I'm afraid so. I just noticed because normally you would let Shuichi wake you up before going to work." Hiro said very calmly. Trying to make it a point that he heard Shuichi's name.

"Is that what you came for?" Yuki asked, ready to walk at the door.

"Yes. I want a full explanation of what is going on here." Hiro said in an overprotective manner.

_Hah, maybe I'm the one who needs a full explanation_. Yuki thought he'd replied sarcastically while lighting up his cigarette.

"Well, what's your say, Yuki-san?" Hiro replied in a challenging manner.

"I can say anything I want with my eyes." Yuki said after letting out a smoke from his mouth.

Hiro just raised one of his eyebrows and wonder in astonishment how can he keep his cool even when he's up for a challenge.

_It's really a trait for a one-of-a-kind guy like him._ He thought. _Maybe that's one of the things Shuichi likes about him._

_Tch._ Yuki got irritated at Hiro's expression. To make things lightly, he said,

"Very well." Yuki entered his apartment and Hiro followed.

After closing the door, Hiro sat down on the couch from which Shuichi slept most of the time when he and Yuki had fights.

Meanwhiile Yuki was getting some champagne at the kitchen.

When Yuki got back with a champagne on his left and two glasses on his right, Hiro suddenly butted, "Whoa, what's the occasion? What's the champagne for? It could be just a can of sleeping tom, yah know." The guitarist asked surprisingly. "Or gins or tonic." He added.

"You don't own the place. So just sit still. Don't move, Don't speak. Just drink." Yuki said seating at the other couch adjacent to Hiro's and placing the champagne together with the glasses on the center table.

Hiro twitched his eyebrows to Yuki's mean reply.

"You're mean." Hiro said while getting a glass and pouring very little amount of the said liquid.

"I'm very much aware of that." The blonde said after drinking half of the glass.

"Then why are you so mean?" Hiro asked.

"They hurt you and you get mad and then you get mean. They hurt you again till you get meaner and meaner till you ain't no boy or man anymore, just a walking chunk of mean mad." Yuki replied drinking the rest of the champagne on the glass.

That time, Hiro's nose was about to bleed because of all the words that the blonde novelist said.

It is just so very deep that no one couldn't even reach it.

Hiro pitied this arrogant author for having a bad experience in life.

_But so what, right? It's so simple to get away. Just don't live with the past. That's it. Have a new life._ Hiro thought.

"I didn't know you could be so emotional." Hiro replied.

"Tch. I'm not. I never would and I never will." Yuki replied defensively, crossing his arms and legs.

"Really now." Hiro said placing his glass on the table.

"What?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"What about the case of Shuichi? Don't you care for him a bit?" He asked.

"What a stupid question." Yuki replied.

"Well? Answer." Hiro said.

"What am I? An answering machine? Don't play games with me." The blonde said.

"I'm not. I'm just waiting for an answer." The long-haired guitarist said in reply.

"Yes, I do." Yuki said.

"Perfect. Now, let's start with the questions.." Hiro said.

"How do you feel about Shuichi being pregnant?" Hiro asked.

"Psychologically, I'm confused. Personally, I feel just wonderful." Yuki replied.

"Why?" Hiro asked

"Just because."

"Don't you know the reason?"

"Ok no more questions. My turn." Yuki said in his ever so cute icy cold voice. "How the hell did he get pregnant?" Yuki asked.

Hiro:

Cold sweat- 5 gallons/sec

Heartrate- 1000 beats/sec

Breathing- Panting

"Oi, I'm asking you."

"Well, it's actually like this." Hiro said in an uneasy tone.

"Kinda hard to explain."

One fatal point for Hiro.

"Are you really sure you wanna know?"

Two.

"I mean, Are you really, really sure?"

Two and a half.

"As in you're really totally truly ever sure?"

Three.

"Just spit the shit out, will ya!" Yuki replied in anger.

"Alright." Hiro said.

"Here it goes." He added.

"It's actually the time when Shuichi and I visited my relatives at the province in the Leaf Village. Remember that time? When Shuichi was convincing you to go with us yet you can't go because you have a deadline?" Hiro asked.

Yuki just nodded.

"Well, it happened when we were at the medical center for the health check-up of everyone to ensure our safety in using some techniques at the ninja academe. Shuichi was totally unfamiliar with what those things could do so he just ended up staring at them."

"Are you getting it?" Hiro asked.

"No. What ninja are you talking about?" Yuki said.

"Uh, heheh..my relatives' ancestors are kinda practicing some sort of training techniques in their generation and it's said that it'd be good if they'll pass it from generation to generation. So up to now, we're still doing those things. It's really useful in some way, you know." Hiro Said.

"What is useful? The techniques?" Yuki asked irritatedly

"Yes."

"Anyway, where are we? Oh, the one with the staring part. Am I right Yuki-san?"

Yuki nodded.

"So, there he is. Staring at one of the crystalline objects on the walls. When suddenly, someone asked him, 'do you want that charm?', and he said yes so that's how he got the necklace on his neck."

'Remember the necklace?" Hiro asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just hurry the fuck up so that you'll finish before the curfew." Yuki replied.

"Alright. Second, the pill." Hiro stared at Yuki for a moment.

"Well, what about it?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Uh.. it kinda goes like this.."

"You see, the guy who looked like a girl but was obviously a homosexual gave this pill to Shuichi and Shuichi asked him what's the pill for and the guy asked, 'do you want to have a child?' Shuichi immediately replied and asked how could he make the pill work and you know what the guy said?" Hiro paused.

"He said that for it to be able to work, he should first dream about the child or children that he wants to have regardless of the gender, and then after that, he should.. you know.. uh.." Hiro had flushed cheeks.

Being unable to complete the sentence, Yuki completed it for him.

"You mean he should have sex with me?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Yes. That's it. Or with just any guy." Hiro teased Yuki.

"Urusai. Continue." Yuki replied.

"After drinking the pill, the guy instructed Shuichi to go to the medical specialist of the village and have some rituals there. And presto. After that, the process is complete. The only thing missing is THE ACT." Hiro finished his sentence smoothly.

"That's it? That's how he became pregnant?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Hiro replied.

"Nothing in particular. Say, does the act that Shuichi has done a very conspicuous one?" Yuki said.

"Conspicuous? Are you kidding me! It's a very dangerous act. It's not a common one! He could even die just trying one of those!" Hiro suddenly bursted out.

"I'm just asking. Calm down." Yuki replied.

"Oh, one more thing. Shuichi will suffer the same things a woman will suffer in giving birth and while carrying the babies. And I think Shuichi was deceived by the man." Hiro said while coming back to his senses.

"oh? If that's the case then you may go now." Yuki said while forcing Hiro to get out physically.

"OI, OI, what about your lover?" Hiro replied.

"I don't care one bit of how the hell he will manage doing those things." Yuki answered.

But before Yuki could close the door, Hiro manage to push it back bcause of what Yuki just said. "Try not to help him and you'll have something you'll regret." Hiro answered in a so very overprotective manner.

"Mind your manners." Yuki said roughly while he closed the door.

Hiro, knowing that Yuki was in rage, trusted him that he would really take care of Shuichi if there comes a chance that they will get together.

So, he just walked away knowing everything would be fine.

Now, he has only one more thing to do.

And that is, plan on how to get them together again.


	6. Surprise

Surprise

Hiro went straight to his house after he talked to Yuki-san. He didn't bother going to NG because he knew that there will only be chaos when K finds out that he used his sick-leave just for talking to someone he isn't really related with.

K might just kill him on the spot.

And one more thing why he didn't bother to go at the building is that the sun is already setting, and it's a good sign for the vocalist and the synthesizer to go home already after hearing a full-day soundtrack from K's very good mouth.

When Hiro reached the apartment, he first place the groceries he bought at the table and went straight to where the vocalist was so that he could share the very good moments he kind of enjoyed with Yuki-san.

The memories which can be treasured and those that can last a lifetime. : )

When he found Shuichi, sitting by the side of his bed on the floor, staring at a blank space.

Obviously, Shuichi was not in his senses.

Day dreaming? Some of you might think, but, no. He isn't.

"Hey, why is the very beautiful creature on earth staring at some stupid space?" Hiro smirked.

Shuichi jumped. "Oh, Hiro, you're here." Shuichi said in a sad way.

"Hmm.. Yuki's demonic angel seems to be very sad. Don't she wanna know what transpired between Mr. Novelist and ME?" Hiro said in a tone as if talking to himself.

"Those things might be a bad comment." Shuichi replied.

"On the Contraire, Shuichi. It is not." Hiro said confidently.

"Really? What did he say? Did he mention something about me?" The vocalist asked.

"Oh yes. In fact, he said that you were good at making people happy, and he also said that he loved you dearly,"

"Uhuh…continue Hiro.." Shuichi's face was delighted.

"and he said that you are also a one fucking brat, always whining, whining, and whining, which is also good I think because you make him feel that he is important, and--"

"Yes..yes..continue..I wanna hear more.." Shuichi added.

"calm down.. he said that your skills in singing are one of a kind, and he also said that you're good in _bed_." Hiro smirked emphasizing on the word "bed".

Shuichi's face was really delighted. His mouth was shaping into a crescent moon—a wider one—and his purple orbs has tears which are streaming down his cheeks.

And he is really HAPPY.

"Really Hiro? He said that? Awww.. my Yuki is really sweet…" Shuichi sighed with contentment.

"Nah, I'm just kidding.. He didn't say those words.." Hiro acted like he was pretending.

But he really is, right?

"AaHh! Hiro! You Liar! Yuki-darling said those things to me! You're just jealous because Ayaka-chan hasn't said those things to you once in your whole life! Hmph!" Shuichi replied devastatingly.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Hiro said calmly but deep inside, he's in rage. He decided to leave the room.

Shuichi, realizing Hiro was mad, followed a moment later.

"Hiro, are you mad at me?" Shuichi asked.

"No I'm not." Hiro replied.

"aAaahh… Hiro you're mad at me, I'm sorry.." The teary eyed drama queen said with a pout.

"-Sigh- I'm not." Hiro replied.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIRO IS MAD AT ME! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the singer cried to death on his knees.

Hiro was saying something to him but the vocalist couldn't hear it because of his consistent crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"For God's sake Shuichi, Shut Up!"

"Ok. I'll shut my mouth up." Shuichi said.

"Oh, Hiro, I just remembered. I'll go later to the NG Building." Shuichi stood up.

"Why?" Hiro replied.

"Because I want to make things clear with K."

"About what? Yuki? Your career?" Hiro asked.

"Nope." Shuichi answered.

"If it's not, then what's it all about?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell it to you when I come back. Hehe.." Shuichi laugh deviously.

"When will you leave?"

"6:30 sharp. Or else he'll tell Tohma to close the building." Shuichi replied.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

"No! No Hiro! You shouldn't! I mean, I have a surprise for you when I come back. Ooops!"

"No. its dangerous there. Especially when you're all alone." Hiro said.

"Oh it's alright Hiro. He said he'll accompany me in going home." Shuichi replied.

"Are you sure?" Hiro answered.

"Yup, Yup!" Shuichi replied excitingly.

After having some thoughts of what might happen to Shuichi, Hiro finally decided.

"Ok. But make sure as soon as you finish, you will go home straight, am is clear?" Hiro said.

"Yes, Big Brother!" Shuichi teased.

"Stop calling me names. Prepare for your walk." Hiro replied.

"Ok."

But the truth is, he really won't meet his manager.

He won't even go to the NG Building.

There is this one person he would meet.

His lover.

His Yuki-darling.

The frustrated novelist, Eiri Yuki.

How did it happen?

FlaShbaCk

It's the time after Hiro left the novelist's house.

He closed the door and immediately called his brat.

--Hiro's apartment--

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Shuichi was hearing some music when the phone rang.

He can't really hear it, because it's in full volume.

He just sensed it.

Cool enough for a very sensitive person, eh?

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

_---_

_Goddamnit Shuichi. Answer the phone._ Yuki thought.

---

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Oops!"

Shuichi struggled just to get to the phone.

After a decade, he answered it.

"Hello?" Shuichi said.

"It's me."

Shuichi jumped hearing the voice.

"Meet me at the park 6:30 sharp. Don't tell anyone. Not even Hiro."

"W-w-Why?" Shuichi answered.

"- - -"

"Yuki answer me!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Just do it. Don't be late."

Before Shuichi could reply, the phone went off.

Shuichi was shocked.

Very shocked indeed.

He can't believe his Yuki-darling just called him.

But somewhere inside him, he felt happy. Happy because he gets to see his lover again.

And that this time, his darling is the one who made the initiative to meet him.

"Awwww! My Yuki is soOo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Shuichi said. His purple orbs that was once circular turned into hearts and teary eyed.

Just like when you're in Cloud 9.

Now, that's the feeling. d:)

Shuichi bounced happily because of the thought.

To the kitchen.

The living room.

And finally returning back at his best friend's room.

"-Sigh-" Shuichi lied at the bed feeling contented and took a nap then continued to stare at the blank space.

Just the way Hiro found him when he arrived.

End Flashback

"Hey, I said prepare already." Hiro said.

"It's too early."

"Are you kidding me? It's already 5:00. You take time to prepare." Hiro answered.

"You must be kidding!" Shuichi glanced at the clock. It is really five in the afternoon.

"aAaAaAhhh! Hiro! I'd better move!" Shuichi dashed around the apartment like a kid who's running after his lost lollipop.

---After sometime, Shuichi managed to at least dress smoothly.

"Hiro, I'm going." Shuichi said while at the front door, wearing his tennis shoes.

"Alright Take care." Hiro replied.

"Okay I will, Big Brother!" Shuichi answered.


	7. The Talk

The Talk

Now, Shuichi was nearly at the park. He's already sighted some of the lovely flowers that were beguiling, enthralling, and glowing with beauty as the sun spelled the end of the day, leaving the novelist and him alone since the chastely crescent moon will fill the night with full of entice and captivating charm.

The pocky-lover arrived at the park having the novelist blank on his sight. He waited for a few more minutes, and then sat down on one of the benches that are just parallel to the endearing sunset. Still, the novelist was animated only in his dreams of coming to talk with him; he even doubted if his lover would come. Sure, he would think, that this talk was just another talk of getting their relationship back, but for the vocalist, this was one big hit of a talk.

"Hey brat." The singer continued to stare blankly at some space until he heard the cold voice that he was yearning to hear. He jumped from the tone of the voice and felt a shiver from his neck down to his spine. He looked up, only to comprehend with the fact that the novelist was on the back of his left side, standing, with his hands on his pocket.

His purple orbs met with the glare of the novelist's vicious golden eyes, swallowing the thought that it really was, in the flesh, his Yuki-darling. He stood up surprisingly from the thought, and he backed away his orbs because of his varied, rather, wide-ranging emotions he felt just from looking on those eyes. He felt a mixture of sorrow, worry, fear, anxiety, and anguish rise from the depths of his soul. He wasn't sure if he could still stand the thought of being with him yet again, just to talk about their dilemma, even if he's in a catch-22 situation. (A/n: meaning he's in a no-win situation.)

"Doush'ta? Why are you freezing up like a stoutly little brat?" the novelist said in his normally cold voice, while one of his eyebrows rose from the ridiculous act that his lover was doing.

Shuichi looked up unease, laughing idiotically. He paused, hid his hands and gallantly said, "Well, I'm your brat, am I not?" and he grinned humbly.

Yuki smirked, amazed by the fact that his brat still has the guts to say things like those. He heaved his arm up and placed it on the boy's head and caressed it gently. He grunted and said, "Sorry brat, but whether you like it or not, ---- YOU'RE MINE."

--You read that right. He said those words compellingly but with more commitment. Now that's our Novelist.

From his head, Yuki moved his arms down to his lover's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment, Shuichi felt his body stiffen. He felt like he was being reawakened and felt a strong sensation that stirred him up a bit. The novelist's arm, now on his waist, gave him a sort of calming feeling. He felt so loved in a way. He felt his body softened and rested his hands on his novelist's chest and let the sweet moment elapse.

_I could get used to this_. He thought.

After sometime, the novelist pulled away, leaned to his cute lover for a kiss, and then again said, "You're mine. Got that?" Yuki smirked. Shuichi nodded and also leaned on for the kiss. They stood there for a minute or so with the moon's shaft of light glistening at them. Shuichi wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck and they stood there like couple that hasn't seen each other for decades. No, not decades, but ages. Shuichi felt his tears streamed down his cheeks, for he was so overwhelmed by the fact that his lover was formally accepting their children.

- WAIT. _I did not mention about our babies_. Shu thought.

Shuichi immediately pulled away from the kiss and asked Yuki, "UH, Yuki, about our babies, I mean, my babies….." Shuichi didn't know how to continue saying it anymore. His body was trembling and he felt like he wanna faint right know. After realizing what he has done, Yuki felt guilty. Very guilty. But Yuki wasn't to let this go. He promised himself to protect his lover by any means, and he will not let himself be defeated by his alter ego. Right now, all he has to do is to get his lover back.

Shuichi was still trembling. "Uh…" He was feeling uneasy about the thing he was going to say. He really wants to cry. He can't take this anymore. It's just too much. "About… the babies…d-d-do you want me to…uh…g-get r-r.." he paused, unable to continue. God, he couldn't just say the word. He loved them. His children, he loved them dearly, so how could he let go?

Yuki understood right away. He felt very disgraced of what he has done. He wants to tell Shuichi that it's alright, but he just couldn't utter the words. And also the very three words that his cute lover was longing to hear.

Does this mean that he really is deeply, madly, and TRULY in love with SHUICHI SHINDO? Hmmm…

"Yuki, I can't get rid of them… It's just too hard!" He burst up into tears. His hands now on his face. "I-I-sniff-I p-sniff-p-ity them Y-y-uki…I want them to –sniff- see the l-l-ight that I'm –sniff-sniff- longing for them t-t-to see…sob-sob…" "I don't want them to suffer Yuki…that's w-w-why I-I-I thought of –sniff- raising them up…I thought you'd be happy at first –sniff-sniff- but –sniff- but y-y-you're n-n-not –sniff- so… I-sniff-I-sniff-I tried to brought them up on my own…" Shuichi continued to cry.

"Oi." Yuki removed his lover's hands from his face and cupped his chin up.

Shuichi was still snuffling. His eyes were into Yuki's and he looked so exhausted from all the sacrifices he have made to save both his babies and his bond to Yuki.

"Like I've said, You're mine. No one gets you from me. I'll accept whoever, whichever, and whatever possible creature you may be. Clear? The babies, fine. Stay with them in the house until the time has come for you to have them out. And rest. I will talk to Tohma about the other details concerning you and.. our children."

Shuichi was enlightened by the fact that his Yuki really was, caring for him.

- Starting NOW.

"And if _I_ said rest, you rest ok? No walking around, No cooking, No lyrics, No shouting, No Nothing. Understood? Just rest on our room." said Yuki, emphasizing the word "our" from the rest.

"Oh Yuki…Thank you soOo much…" said the singer, at the same time hugging his lover as tight as he could.

"I promise to do those things w-w-hen we…" Shuichi was feeling weak.

"when we … get back …" Shuichi held Yuki's face before everything went out. He fell slowly against Yuki's side and fortunately, Yuki had encircled his arm on his back and he scooped his lover back in his car and into their home to have some good night.

And they drifted off to sleep.

That night, Yuki felt he couldn't sleep anymore. So he went to kiss his lover on the forehead before going to his office.

And he typed.. and typed... and typed… and typed… in just one hour he finished his story and, guess what's on the preamble of his story?

Several months have passed since Yuki finished his story, and of course, it's already published. It's also the time for Shuichi's maternal leave. P

Then again, the sun shone shined brightly, indicating that a new day is up to come. When, the lovers are done eating breakfast, the Novelist, now retarded, formerly frustrated, is really focusing on his work coz it's going international. Well, what can we say on our novelist? That's life.. )

Anyway, for the thrill, Yuki left a book on the dining table for Shuichi to read. It's regarded as his most best novel recently. Shuichi wondered what's it all about. He thought Yuki have forgotten his "guide book" for writing his stories.

But, with a sense of curiosity, he opened it. He was supposed to give the book to his lover right? Well, no. It's on the hands of its rightful owner. Why? because Yuki left a note saying:

_Shuichi_,

"_Thank you for coming into my life_."

_Yuki_

Awwww… Ain't that sweet?

And, guess what's on the preamble?

_To the cutest brat in the world: (Shuichi)_

_You are the sweet ray of sunshine in my life. I would've told you many times if only you are not the cutest pouting, noisy little monster you are now. But I'm thankful because you always give me inspiration, and strength. You always try to make all of the people around you happy, even if it means you being sad. You always had that kind of attitude when, you are in high spirits and you always try please me, following that you always cry in the end because you failed. What you don't realize is, having you by my side is already enough to make me the happiest and the luckiest person in this world. I'm thankful that you're a part of me until now. Your winsome smile and positively cheerful ways make me feel that no matter how tough things may seem, it will see me through… everything will be okay. Thank you for being a beautiful reminder of the God's assuming love. I wish that you'd be the same beautiful reminder to our children and I, without end. _

_Thank you for all that you've been, you are, and you will be. I Love You._

_Yuki_

After reading it, Shuichi was very shocked and fell onto his knees and cried because his darling really loved him that much, ever since they met. Well, not to mention the kicked-outs he got from his darling, and the hugs and kisses they shared.

"Oi"

Shuichi jumped.

"Are you just gonna cry there like a drama queen all the time?"

"----" Shuichi made no response. Instead, he stood up and just stood there. )

"Mind if we go out for a while?" Yuki smirked.

"-----"

"It won't take long…" said Yuki, while encircling his hands on his lover's waist. Just before Yuki could rest his chin on his lover's shoulder, Shuichi made a turn, giving Yuki a sloppy kiss and placed his hands on Yuki's cheeks.

"Yuki, is this all true?" said Shuichi while lifting up the note Yuki left with him.

"What, you don't believe it?" Yuki leaned forward.

"I…Of course I do..it's just..uuhh…." Shuichi looked very uneasy and he was unable to make eye contact with his lover.

"What?" Yuki waited patiently for the answer. –ooh, nice change.. or novelist is being patient now. Good dog…I mean, boy..Good boy..)

Shuichi pouted. He could not find the right words to express what he is feeling right at the moment. It felt like a leaping moment. A happy feeling. _Maybe I'm just overwhelmed by all of this._ He thought.

"Oi"

Shuichi came back to reality. "Huh.."

"You were about to say something."

"Oh..that..i forgot.."

"Brat."

"Well at least I forgot because you're looking pretty gorgeous this time." Shuichi smirked.

"Hmm..Only this time? I beg your pardon, but I look gorgeous all the time."

"Oh yes..I forgot.. I'm soOo sorry.." said Shuichi while he leaned forward.

And Yuki ended the conversation with an affectionate, really, really long kiss.

End

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I took long. 'Vebeen busy. Anyway, thanks for all your appraisal. d)


End file.
